Tu ne dil se diya jo diya
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Its a story on duo...hope u will like it...pls read & must review


**A/N:HI GUYS,,,,HOW ARE YOU ALL?WELL,IN THE LAST STORY I HAVE ASKED FOR IDEA/CONCEPT…..BUT U DIDN'T GIVE ANY IDEA TO ME….SO AKHIR MAIN HI LIKH RAHU EK CHOTISI THOUGHT SE…ITS REALLY A SIMPLE ONE SHOT ON DUO…THEIR NEED,FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER…NO LOGIC AT ALL….WE ALL FACE THIS FEELING MINIMUM 1 TIME OF OUR LIFE….**

**PLEASE READ & MUST REVIEW…..NOW PLEASE ENJOY….**

**HERE WE GO…..**

A man was sitting alone beside window pane….looking lost …..he was watching the vast sky…he was thinking about loneliness…..when he really wants some1 with him none is there….but when he wants to be alone a huge crowd is there to disturb him….he was thinking about his life….a sweet journey of 17 years…his job,his only one relation,his emotion…..he was totally lost…..

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back…he was shocked at first but when he saw the person he smiled sweetly….he really needed that person at this point…

The person:kya boss kahan khoye hue ho?kabse dekh raha hu…..

Abhi:kabse matlab?tum to abhi abhi aye…

Daya:jee nehi…. aya to bohot pehle…..par tum apne khayalo se bahar nikloge to dekhoge na….(he said while sitting beside him….)

Abhi:kya Daya!tu na pagal hai….main aur khayal…

Daya(resti ng his back on the pillow):kyu kaun si dunia ke insan ho tum jo tumhe koi feelings nehi hai?

Abhi:nehi aisa kuch nehi hai….

Daya(took his hand):boss pls yaar…aur kitna superman banoge…main janta hu ki tum kuch soch rahe the…..batao na…..

Abhi:kuch nhi soch raha tha yaar…..plsss…..

Daya:Abhi tum bhi ek insaan ho…..par tumto khudko kuch aur hi samazte ho khudko…Abhi tum mere bade bhai ho …..bhale hi tum kabhi muse kuch batate nhi ho…..hamesha apni feelings khud me dabake rakhte ho…kyu boss?

Abhi(amazingly):Daya kya baat hai yaar…..kyu bol raha hai tu ye sab?

Daya(holding his shoulder):aaj tum buro se aaj kyu chale aye?ye kehke ki tumhara tabiat kharab hai?

Abhi(removed his hand):kyu?kabhi mera tabiat kharab nehi ho sakta?

Daya:haan zarur ho sakta hai….lekin .Abhijeet ki tabiat aise hi kharab nehi hota…..kyu jhoot bola tumne?

Abhi:maine koi jhoot nehi bola….

Daya:boss aaj meri waja se ACP sir ne tumhe itna daanta….kyu unse jhoot kaha tumne?

Abhi:Daya yaar kyu ki main nehi chahta tha ki tuse sir daante…..

Daya:Abhi lekin tumhara koi galti tha hi nhi….file maine complt nhi kiya tha….tumne ye kyu kaha ki wo tumhara file tha?

Abhi:Daya yaar tu pls itna mat soch…plss..

Daya:aur phir tumne Freddy se kaha ki wo muse kuch na bataye…..

Abhi:haan wo tuse bura lagta na isiliye…..

Daya:Abhi tum muse apna bhai samazte ho na….

Abhi:Daya ye sawal…

Daya(cut him):mante ho?

Abhi:haan Daya….

Daya:Abhi tum kuch batate kyu nhi ho muse?yaar agar tere life me mera koi importance nhi hai to…..

Abhi(hold him):Daya plssss….chup ho ja…

Daya:Abhi tum batate kyu nhi ho muse kuch?

Abhi:Daya yaar main nhi chahta ki tuse koi bhi takleef ho….i love you Daya…

Daya:Boss muzse agar tum koi baat share kroge to muse acha lagega…plsss boss…..cmn yaar….

Abhi:OK Daya….jaisa tu bolega waisa hi hoga…

Daya:pakka na?

Abhi:pakka yaar…waise I was missing u yaar….tu to case ki kaam se subha se bahaar hai….baat krne ka mauka mila hi kab?

Daya:bahaana acha banate ho tum…..

Abhi:Daya tu muspe yakeen nhi krta?(puppy face)…

Daya:kab harte ho yaar tum?jeetna to hai hi tumhe….emotional atyaachar….

Abhi(laugh):tumse hi to sikha….

Daya(hugged him):tum na boht ache ho…..boht ache….

Abhi(hugging him):kuch chahye kya?

Daya:kitne ache ho tum…..kitna samazte ho tum…..(sweet smile)

Abhi:nataunki...ja tu gari nikal….main ata hu…

Daya(hugging him):thank uuuuuuuu bosss…..kitne ache ho yaar tum…..

Abhi:chal tu ja…

Abhi smiled secretly…..

In car…..

Daya(smiled happily):Abhi…..

Abhi:hmmmm…..

Daya:tum bohot pyaar krte ho na muzse?

Abhi(smile):koi shauk?

Daya:haar kaam me tum ye sabit kr dete ho…..main bhi to pyaar krta hu tumse….

Abhi:tuse ye sabit krna zaruri nhi hai….tu baas hamesha aise hi mere sath rehna….yehi bohot hai mere liye….samza?

Daya:jee sir…Abhi,kitna kuch hua hai na humare zindegi me?lekin haar rukawat ko dur krke aaj bhi hum ek dusre ke sath hai….ek dusre ke liye jeete hai…

Abhi:haan ye hi soch raha tha main…..

Daya:pata hai….

Abhi:pata hai?

Daya:bhai to hum bhi hai apke!itna to kr hi sakta hu…..

Abhi(laugh):tu bhi kabhi kabar akal ki baat kr leta hai…

Daya:akal ki baat main humesha hi krta hu…tum samazte kahan ho?

Abhi:haan chal tera destination a gaya…Green Palace Resturant…..

Daya:chale?

Abhi:chal….

They went & Abhi paid a huge bill in this…..

A sweet relation continues their journey…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N:HERE IS THE END…PLEASE READ & REVIEW FOR GETTING YOUR NEW STORY…BYE….GOD BLESS YOU….SRIJA….**


End file.
